Diary Gone
by SVU101
Summary: Hermione loves writing down her secrets in her diary every night, but one day it ends up missing and Hermione can't find it anywhere. There might be a chance that Draco took it, but will he return it or read it?
1. Chapter 1

Diary Gone

Chapter 1

Everything was going great at Hogwarts for young Hermione. She was having a blast learning new spells, and spending time with her best friends, Harry and Ron. Nothing could be better, Hermione thought.

One night as Hermione was writing in her diary, she heard some one creep up to her. It was Ginny Wesley, Ron's sister. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked Hermione as she sat down next to her.

"I'm writing in my diary." Hermione said silently so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Oh. What are you writing about?" Ginny asked.

"What good does a diary do if you tell someone what's in it?" Hermione said in a way where she didn't want anybody know what she is writing.

"Right. Well, have fun writing. I got to get some sleep for potions class tomorrow." Ginny said as she left Hermione to her writing.

Hermione stayed up late that night writing. She had so much stuff she had to write about. She barely stayed a wake during one of her classes with Professor Snape.

"Ms. Granger. It's awfully rude to doze up as someone is teaching. Now isn't it?" Professor Snape said sarcastically.

"Right, sorry professor. Went to bed late." Hermione said as she got back to listening. Professor Snape continued with his lesson.

"Are you ok? Why did you go to bed late?" Harry asked concerned about his friend.

"She was writing in her diary all night." Ron added.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

"Ginny told me." Ron answered back. Everyone turned their attention back to learning.

After class, Hermione, Ron, and Harry decided to go visit Hagrid. He was teaching Buckbeak some new tricks.

"Hey Hagrid." Hermione called at him as they approached him and Buckbeak.

"Well hello there."

"What are you doing with Buckbeak?" Harry asked.

"Just teaching him some things." Hagrid responded with an answer.

"Hagrid, the bird already knows how to fly. How much more should he be thought?" Hermione said as she looked at Buckbeak.

"A lot more than you think." Hagrid answered.

"Well, we just came by to say hello, and now we must leave." Ron wanted to leave so bad. For one reason, he was afraid of buckbeak.

"Yeah. You kids best be off before you get in trouble on missing your first class." Hagrid waved by as they left.

On their way back into Hogwarts, Harry wasn't paying attention and ran into Draco. "Watch it Potter!" Draco squealed.

"Sorry." Harry apologized and took off still looking down.

"You should have stood up to him." Hermione said. "One of these days you got to learn to do that." Harry didn't say anything and continued to walk to his potions class.

A/N I'm writing this for a friend her penname is starwriter01 I hope you all like it. Review not for me, but for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night, Hermione was writing in her diary again like she does every night. She hasn't always had a diary, but she decided to have one to help her with her thoughts. She wrote about the people she disliked, and the people she did like. Draco was big on the disliking concept and this is what Hermione said in one of her entries...

**_Dear Diary,_**

** _Draco has been so upserd. You don't know what I feel like doing to that cold blooded freak.Slithern has teamed up with Draco it almost seems like to get at us. One of these days I'm going to get back at him. That's a gurantee. Draco should be expelled from Hogwarts for ever. That would make my day. In fact, I would be the happiest person ever if that was to happen. _**

** _Well, got to go. Got classes tomorrow._**

** _Hermione!_**

That was only part of the entry. Hermione wrote a lot more about Draco, but we'll keep the rest out. Her diary, for sure, would not be something she would want to lose.

The next day Hermione met Harry and Ron outside of the girls' dormitory. Hermione decided to bring her diary just so she can write more since she didn't write a lot the following day.

They all went to their normal classes as usual, and decided to go see Hagrid again. On there way there they saw Draco staring. His glare with a smile that meant he was up to something. Hermione, Harry, and Ron ignored Draco and took off racing to Hagrid.

When they got there they were all out of breathe. Hagrid was outside finishing a chat with Professor Dumbledore. When Dumbledore left, Hermione walked up to Hagrid. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Ah...nothing. Dumbledore just wanted to see how my classes are going since I started teaching." Hagrid explained.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"You kids better get back to your classes. I heard you kids have been late a couple of times." Hagrid said.

"Yeah, but not a lot of times. We just wanted to say hi to you." Harry said rubbing down his robe from blowing up in the air.

"But we'll head back now." Ron said nervous of being late again. Ron hated being late and got scared to see when the professors gave a look as they walked in late.

On their way back, they saw that Draco wasn't there no more. "He is definitely up to something." Hermione said. "He always is."

That night, Hermione took her bag she always caries with her and felt around in it for her diary. She looked in the bag, but the diary was not in there. Hermione began to panic. Where could it be? She thought.

She laid back in her bed, thinking of what might have happened to her diary. The diary that kept all of her secrets. 'Think Hermione. Think. What could have happened to it?' She kept thinking. Then she started getting an idea on what could have happened.

She thought that her diary must of fell out when she ran to Hagrid's

with Harry and Ron. Oh no! She thought. That's probably what was up with Draco. He must have took it. This was definitely not turning out good for Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Hermione looked dreadful. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"My diary is missing, but I think I know who took it." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Who?" Ron wanted to know.

"Draco." Hermione answered.

"Yep. That sounds like him." Harry looked around to see if Draco was anywhere in sight.

"Forget it for now. I'll find a way to get it back." Hermione said. "I just have a feeling he's reading it right now." Hermione walked away sadly to class with Ron and Harry following behind.

All during her potions class, Hermione kept thinking about her missing diary. 'I bet Draco is showing everybody my diary right now and laughing at my writings.' Hermione thought. 'Oh no! I wrote bad things about him in there and now he's going to see them'. Hermione kept thinking bad thoughts. She hardly paid attention during class.

After class, Hermione walked all around Hogwarts to see if she could find Draco, but he was no where in sight. Where could he be? Hermione asked herself. "Even if you do find him, how are you going to get the diary from him?" Harry asked walking up behind Hermione with Ron.

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that I got to find him." Hermione said fast walking down the hall.

"We're going to be late again." Ron complained.

Hermione stopped and turned around. "I don't care if we are late to class. I need to find my diary. That's where all my secrets are. Secrets I wouldn't even tell my friends." Hermione sounded upset. She continued rushing down the hall.

"And that was coming from a girl who would die if she ever missed a class." Harry whispered to Ron without Hermione listening. Ron nodded in agreement.

After awhile Draco still wasn't found anywhere. "It's a big place. Of course he would be hard to find." Ron told Hermione. Harry looked at the time and indeed they missed one of their classes.

"Oh great. If one of the professors find out we missed a class, we are in so much trouble." Harry complained.

"I'm willing to risk that chance." Hermione said worried for her diary.

"This is all over a stupid diary." Ron whispered to Harry, but Hermione heard.

"It's not stupid, Ron! You don't know what it's like for your secrets to be exposed or your thoughts!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Whoa. She is completely out of it." Harry said, but this time Hermione not hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night, Hermione had trouble sleeping. She kept worrying about her diary, and that fact that she knew Draco had it, didn't make things better. I got to find him. Hermione thought as she laid there in bed.

The next morning Harry and Ron didn't bother to ask about the diary. Hermione looked so miserable. "How bad do you think she feels about the diary?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know. I never had a diary." Ron answered as Hermione came walking to them.

"We should head to class." Hermione said feeling down.

Ron and Harry followed her as they left. This time they weren't late to class, but were actually on time. They took their normal seats in the back, and the learning began, but Hermione still didn't look so well.

Class felt slow for Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They barely learned a thing.

"I have to go. One of my professors has to talk to me about something, so I'll meet up with you guys later." Hermione called at Harry and Ron as she took off.

Harry and Ron walked down the hall by themselves.

"She is really upset about her diary being gone." Ron said. Harry just nodded and continued walking.

Not too long after, they saw Draco heading their way with a book in his hands as he read it. Draco was with some other Slytherin and they were all laughing at what they were reading.

"Isn't that Hermione's Diary?" Ron asked squinting at the book.

"Yeah. It is." Harry took off fast towards Draco.

"Get out of my way Potter." Draco called at Harry as he stood in front of Draco.

"Give it back." Harry demanded.

"Give what back?" Draco said but knew what he was talking about.

"Hermione's diary. Give it back now!" Harry kept demanding.

"Oh you mean this?" Draco held up the diary.

"Well say goodbye to it." Draco took off running.

Harry took off following behind, but Ron stood back. Draco ran out of the doors of Hogwarts and to the grounds. Harry felt around his robe for his wand, and took it out pointing it at Draco as he ran. Then a big blast of light came from the wand, and was cast upon Draco. The spell made him freeze and drop the book.

Harry ran towards the book swooping it up into his arms.

"Thank you." Harry said sarcastically to Draco who was standing there still from the spell.

Harry took of running back into Hogwarts leaving Draco still. He met back up with Ron. "I got it!" Harry yelled holding up Hermione's diary as he ran to Ron.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

"We have to go find Hermione." Harry said and took off with Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was outside on a bench with a book in her hand. Harry could tell from the distance it was a spell book. He ran up to Hermione with Ron following behind gasping for air from all the running they were doing.

"Hermione! I got good news for you!" Harry screamed to Hermione sitting down next to her catching hid breathe.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked startled. Harry took the book from under his robe and handed it to Hermione. Hermione looked schocked.

"My diary!" Hermione yelled grabbing it out of Harry's hands and standing up. "How did you get it back?"

"Well I saw Draco with it so I chased him down and put a spell on him till he gave it back." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks you." Hermione said smiling back. "You're the best friend anyone could have." Hermione gave Harry a hug.

Later that night Hermione took her diary and opened it to a clean page. She started off my saying how she lost the diary.

**_Dear Diary,_**

** _It's been horrible when I lost you. I knew Draco took it by how he was acting. I just hope he didn't read too much, but with my luck I bet he read everything. That shouldn't bother me for too long. I should put a mind spell on him where he will forget everything he read in my diary. If only there was such a spell. This time I'm going to keep my diary in a better and safe place where I can keep track of it._**

Hermione stuck to what she said and hid it in a special place where no one could find it. She made a promise to never carry it with her unless needed. She would only write in it at night. Let's just hope Hermione will never lose her diary again.


End file.
